Helping Him
by Shelb
Summary: Draco is being chased by a new dark lord. He seeks Hermione for help, but when he gets there, Hermione finds him unconscious, in a pool of his own blood on her door step, want to know more, R&R angsty post hogwarts rated for language and a lot of blood
1. Chapter 1 Oh My Gosh

A/N: Hey! I'm doing it again people, ANOTHER fic, this is #12! I'm proud of myself! It seems that every time I complete a fic I HAVE to start another! Just to let you know some times my first chapters are short but then I really get into it, so be expecting more longer and detailed chapters from me, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he belongs to J.K. Rolling, wow that was my most specific disclaimer ever!

Chapter 1: Oh. My. Gosh.

Hermione Jane Granger just got home from her job at the Order; she is now 21 and honors graduate from Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone but there were still many followers on the loose and so she became an Auror with Harry and Ron. She unlocked her door of her 2- story muggle home (she still likes living muggle style) and put down her bags and threw a TV dinner in the microwave and turned on her computer to work on grading for she had a muggle job too, being a teacher in an online school. When she had finished she continued working on the computer for she was also writing a book. She was quite a multi tasker (there is no such word but who cares) after writing a chapter it was about 10:00 at night and so she showered and got ready for bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now, this is your last chance to be initiated,"

"How can you be initiated if the dark lord is dead?"

"I have decided to follow in his footsteps, but I shall be greater and better! "

"You can't do this, I refuse!" the man slapped the bleeding boy

"You can and you will"

"Never!"

"Crucio!" The young blonde withered in pain, but did not scream.

"I---- still won't------ accept!"

"Crucio!" The blonde tried with all his might to apparate somewhere, but it was hard to concentrate with all the pain, he needed to get to someone in the order, Harry Potter? No, he might help but it would be a pain to explain, Weasley? No, he'd kill me before I could explain, who would give me a chance…. Granger! Where can I find her? I'll just concentrate on her…

"Crucio!" The pain got worse; the boy knew he'd lose consciousness soon,

"Think—" he managed to mutter

"Are you going to except?"

"Never---"

"Crucio!" but then the boy disappeared with a crack. And landed at what it appeared to be the front door step of a muggle home.

Hermione was soundly sleeping in her bedroom when at 2:00 AM she heard a weak knocking sound. She opened her eyes and groggily put on a bathrobe and grabbed her wand just in case it was a mugger I mean who else would knock on someone's door at two AM really. There was more knocking, more like someone banging his head against the door (which the person was doing weakly)

"I'm coming," she mumbled,

BANG!

Something hit the ground by her door, she yawned and opened the door, she gasped, she saw the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy in a pool of his own blood at her doorstep.

A/N: I know, I know it's short but like I said it happens every first chapter in my fics, but next chapter is when I really get into it and they get longer and more detailed, I promise. Please review! Oh does anyone know who won the Warm and Fuzzy category for the Dramione awards? For some reason I can't access it and my other Dramione fic 'Accidental Banishment' was nominated for the Warm and Fuzzy category and made the finals so if I won or made runner up please tell me! Thanks,

Shelb


	2. Chapter 2 Waking him up

A/N: Hey! Thank you for the reviews! If I had some morning milk with me when I got online one morning and saw all these review alert e-mails, I would have choked and got milk allover my computer (which would have been bad) at least I did not have milk or any food substance that morning. Every time I get a review I get tickled pick and giddy and it gives me inspiration to write more! I greatly appreciate your support! Here are some shout outs of thanks because I'm just in the mood!

La fille avec yeux verte: Thank you! And here is the next chapter!

Lili: That's fine! I know a bit of French myself! So glad you liked it!

Lara: I will most definitely continue this one!

Rayko Ravenclaw: I'm going on alright!

Drucilla L(and Ravnbb2855): That was random… But I liked it! Don't forget our volunteer meeting on Thursday at the Parish center 10:00 – 11, 4 V.B.S!

Emily: I'm happy you do like it!

BlackRosePoison-Orchid: Yep I know I'm doing another one, I can't help it! If I get writers block on one fic I work on another and so on, I still can't believe how I do it! I mean Drucilla L. Still asks me how I do it and I really don't know! I'm a multi tasker!

Skavnema: Glad you like it!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl: Thank you!

aznchic2009:Thank you! I am continuing this

Naz In Black: Hello, I haven't heard from you in awhile… I'm glad you like it!

MelodyMoon: Because I'm evil! Muahahahahaha! (jk) Really I'm not that bad with cliffhangers, you should see Drucilla L. and Ravnbb2855's fics… Nearly every chapter is a freacking cliffie!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 2: Waking him up.

_Something hit the ground by her door, she yawned and opened the door, she gasped, and she saw the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy in a pool of his own blood at her doorstep._

"Oh my Gosh!" said Hermione softly, "Accio Wizard and Muggle first aid kit and old towels!" The two kits and 5 large towels came flying over to her, she put 2 of the towels on a sofa and checked Draco's pulse, and he was still breathing.

"There is too much blood to do anything here" she said to herself Draco was loosing color, and more blood, she could not see any of his injuries so she levitated him to the sofa and then got to work, he had cuts everywhere, she wet 2 of the remaining towels and washed all the wounds she could see. She opened the wizard first aid kit and smoothed some cream over some wounds, it would make them scab up faster and then heal in a few hours, she then dug out a blood restoration potion, opened his mouth and poured some of the potion down his throat, he would need a lot due to his massive loss of blood. Soon some color came back to his face, he was still out like a light though, which made her job a lot easier she did not want him awake and bickering while she did her first aid. She noticed his clothes were torn- everywhere, she pushed some of his shirt aside and saw even more wounds, she soon suspected that he was hit many times by the Cruciatus curse. She smoothed the cream all over his chest, and no she did not pay any attention to how it looked, because her attention was saving his life. When she was done she wiped her hands on a dry towel, threw away some of the bloody ones and vanished the blood on her door -step. She heard a groan, she turned and saw her patient waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked

"Hermione Granger's house," said Hermione

"Yes, I made it!" said Draco starting to sit up only to be introduced to some pain "Ow…"

"Lay back down, what do you remember?"

"Not much at the moment, the last thing I remember was apparating to this muggle home then it went black."

"It's 2 in the morning, and this sofa is not the best place for you, take this, it'll help the pain" said Hermione giving him a pill, "Oh sorry my kit was out of pain relieving potion so this is Muggle Tylenol you swallow it with water."

"I don't trust muggle stuff," said Draco

"You don't taste it, that's the best part, so you won't have to taste that nasty potion"

"On second though, get me some water so I can swallow this thing" Hermione was already in the kitchen and soon returned with a glass of cold water.

"How do I swallow it?"

"Ok, put the pill on your tongue, and swallow a nice swig of water and the pill should go with it, and you don't feel a thing"

"Ok," Draco tried the pill did not go down

"It's hard the first time, try again before it dissolves"

"Ya shoul hae tol me tha befor." Said Draco with the pill still on his toungue

"Just swallow it!"

"Fin! Qui yr bicrin!(no I do not have a typing problem)" Draco swallowed again this time with success,

"It should start working in a few minutes, we will talk about your situation in the morning."

"But I don't think it can wait!"

"It can and it will Malfoy come with me so I can find you a place to sleep!" said Hermione turning to the stairs,

"But there is a new dark Lord!" shouted Draco trying to sit up. Hermione stopped in her tracks

"What?"

"There is a new-"

"I hear what you said!"

"I escaped, I don't know who he was for he had a disguise on his voice and it was so dark I could not see, he wanted me initiated, and-" Draco yawned,

"You stay put! I'm calling Harry," Hermione raced to her nearest phone and dialed Harry's number,

"_Hello?" asked a tired Harry_

"Harry it's me" 

"_Hermione? Why are you calling this early?"_

"Sorry, but, it's a long story, Malfoy is here and-" 

"_WHAT? That git! I'll be right there!-"_

"Harry no! Listen to me! He showed up here unconscious, bleeding and I healed most of his wounds but he has been tortured and beaten by the cruciatus many times! He says there's a new dark Lord!"

"_Are you sure he's telling the truth?"_

"Harry, he is tired, and so am I, can you just come over tomorrow and we'll talk about it?"

"_Very well,"_

"Good night Harry,"

"_Bye" _Hermione hung up,

"Well?" asked an annoyed Draco

"He's coming tomorrow to hear the full story, follow me," Draco reluctantly followed Hermione up the stairs,  
"This is the guest room, and the bath room is over there, if you need to shower that's fine, I'm a light sleeper so it you fall, faint or make any noises I'll hear it," Hermione then transfigured a blue blanket into pajamas about Draco's size. "Sleep well," she said, and left Draco in his room.

Draco's P.O.V.

Ok, why have I not insulted Granger yet? Maybe I've been hit by the cruciatus too many times. Yeah, that's it. My poor hair! I need a shower or my hair will have orange blotches from that blood! Let's see this is the bathroom… It's… blue, I was expecting pink or something, like Pansy's bathroom, bad mental image… I can work with this, umm, does she have any male products… The towels are here, ha, ha they have H.J.G. stitched in, funny, ok, here's a razor, umm, what soap.. Whoa. O.M.G! That is a lot of soap! It rivals my collection! Well, let's see what she's got that I could use…. Once, umm, Coconut- ewe, Lemon and orange? Weird, Lime, maybe, Pink lady? NO, Tropical punch, no, white cotton? Who wants to smell like that? Rose, NO WAY, Baby smell? No, Granger is not my girlfriend, I don't even have one.. Eh, I'll take Lime for body soap, Shampoo? Let's see, Citrus burst with grapefruit? I think that's all the shampoo she has so I'll take it. Conditioner, another citrus flavor except with tangerine, maybe, this has a flowery scent, nah, Brilliant Brunette? Hmm, scratch that! Brilliant Brunette? NO WAY IN HELL! I'll take the citrus, great when I'm done I'll smell like fruit, wonderful!

Ok I showered, I'm going to bed. Female products work well, it's just the scent that's the problem, Gosh I need to insult Granger- in spirit, since she is asleep, and if she wakes up just to be insulted I'll get my butt kicked. Granger is a Mudblood! There I did it, I insulted her! Good night!

A/N: What did I tell you? This was a longer chapter! YAY! Next chapter is the meeting with Harry! Please review! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3 Telling his story

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! **I have some news to tell you…. Everyone has a summer vacation/camp right? I have one too, and I leave for North Carolina for the Royal School of Church Music summer school/camp for girls, on July 10th and I come back on the 17th, so I'll be gone for a week, I'm not allowed internet access so I won't be able to update, but I will be back soon, I'll try to update as often as I can before I leave **That's about it so I'll leave you to R&R-ing my chapter!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R. so I don't own any of these characters or settings they belong to J.K.R.

Chapter 3: Telling his story

Hermione groaned when her alarm rang that morning, she could not remember why she was so tired, she sat up in her bed, and she could have sworn she smelt something.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP that was the fire alarm,

"Damnit!" and that was Malfoy swearing. She fell back onto her pillow, Malfoy came last night, she remembered. Wonderful and now he's awake and probably going to act like his prat self like always. And to make it worse, Harry was coming, wait Harry was coming. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Malfoy! What are you doing!" said Hermione resetting her fire alarm.

"I was trying to make toast with this toadster and it burned, really muggle things don't work right to make toast!"

"First of all it's _toaster_ second of all you set it too high! Third of all you should let me do the cooking until you learn how to properly handle muggle objects! Now, go transfigure those pajamas into a suitable attire Harry is coming to hear your – oh so tragic (she said this in ridicule like form)- story."

"It's true and I got the scars to prove it and you know it you piece of dirt!" Draco stormed out of the room before Hermione could slug him. She sighed and cleaned up the kitchen and made proper toast.

"Breakfast is ready if you interested!" called Hermione; Draco came down the stairs in a blue t-shirt and jeans. And sat down at the table and started to eat properly. Hermione was staring at him. He was eating with perfect manners, and she was eating like a normal person would- in comparison watching them eat together made her look like a pauper. Especially since she was still in her pink pajamas and her hair was in a serious unruly mess. She stopped eating.

"I'm finished, I might as well get dressed Harry could floo here any minute." She said rising.

"Have fun" said Draco

Hermione went upstairs to her room and brushed her hair and threw it in a loose ponytail, she put on a light blue sweater with jeans and she slipped on a pair of sandals.

Meanwhile Harry had arrived, Hermione was too busy buttoning her jeans to notice. Draco was in the living room looking at Hermione's massive book collection and Harry fell right in.

"So you really are here," said Harry

"Would you seriously think your precious Mudblood would lie?"

"Don't call her that, I came here to listen to this story and you shall tell it without insulting any of us, we need to me civil." Said Harry with his wand out.

"Very well Potter,"

"Harry you're here!" said Hermione rushing down the stairs. They all sat down on a sofa and got comfortable.

"What did you see?" asked Harry

"I was in my room, and all of a sudden two people came into my room, they didn't look like death eaters they had different masks and outfits. They were in black though, I could not recognize a single voice, they were all the same, I believe they had a voice cloaking charm. They grabbed me before I could grab my wand and apparated to well I don't know and they took me to this person, there were more people in black too, their voices all sounded the same and no one said any names but mine. This person said it was time for me to be initiated, but Voldemort was dead, apparently this person wanted to take his place, probably one of his death eaters I refused and they tortured me, I was so dizzy but I kept refusing to be initiated, I don't want to be a person who kills people and rapes them- it's not pretty so of course I refused, and do you know how much pain Voldemort put his death eaters through anyways? I'm not going to kill people just to get tortured more. So I still refused. He kept torturing me. I knew I had to apparate somewhere, I was thinking about some one who would listen to me before killing me, so I knew it wasn't Potter or Weasley, maybe Lupin or that Tonks person, but I thought about Granger she always listens, and I tried to apparate to her, I made to her door step knocked a few times and passed out. And she healed most of my injuries and I'm here."

"Are you sure this is true?" asked Harry

"Of course it's true!" said Draco

"It is Harry, I have bloody towels to prove It." said Hermione she summoned the towels, covered in dried up blood.

"Hmm," said Harry, "Let's go to the Order, we were having a meeting today anyway so you can come along and we will discus the matter there and have to blood tested. The meeting is in a half hour so we should get going."

"I can't believe I'm doing this" said Draco, the three apparated to # 12 Grimmauld place. They went inside, all the members of the Order were silent.

"What's he doing here!" asked Ron

"Ron this is important," said Hermione,

"Well, let's hear your story," said Tonks in a welcoming voice taking a seat next to Remus. Draco told his story, while the Order listened quietly, Ron rolling his eyes here and there. When he was finished there was some silence.

"Do you have any evidence of this?" asked Remus quietly.

"Scars and some towels with his blood on them" said Hermione, showing the towels and Draco reluctantly lifted up some of his shirt to show some scars.

"Ok, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, You four stay here while we discuss some things." Said Remus

"But-" started The Golden Trio,

"No buts, you four may be involved so for the time being the rest of us, come with me, oh and I'll charm the door so no one can hear us." Said Remus, the four young adults grunted with little "dang it!" 's here and there. Remus and the others went into the next room, and started talking.

"Malfoy don't even try, it's not worth it, they'll tell us the game plan anyways." Said Hermione eyeing Draco attempting to listen through the door.

"Anything's possible" said Draco,

"Good point" said the trio running to the keyhole.

"Move it!"

"I still can't here anything!"

"Shut up they could hear us!"

"Where are Fred and George when you need them!"

"They are in there talking about us dimwit!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Bad move mate!"

"Stop it! They could catch us!"

"We aren't doing a good job of keeping it down are we?"

"Shh! I hear charms being removed, sit pretend nothing happened!" The four of them scrambled to a chair gave innocent looks as Remus and the rest of the Order walked back into the room.

"We have come to a decision" started Remus; "We need to keep Mr. Malfoy in hiding for awhile so we need him to live as a muggle in Miss. Granger's muggle residence"

A/N: I know I'm evil, but maybe, just maybe I'll update before I leave if I get lots of persuasion and stuff from you guys (hint: Reviewing helps!) Oh yeah I need you to tell me some ideas of who should be the next 'dark lord' because I have his voice cloaked because I have no clue who he should be so please tell me in your reviews which death eater would most likely try to take Voldemort's place. Thank you lots! And maybe you'll hear from me before I leave!


	4. Ch 4 Shopping and Stick Shift Driving

A/N: Oh crap it's been a whole month since I updated this! I'm sorry! I've been away, and stuff and I'm sick now so I've been pretty busy, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP,

Chapter 4: Shopping and Stick Shift Driving

"_We have come to a decision" started Remus; "We need to keep Mr. Malfoy in hiding for awhile so we need him to live as a muggle in Miss. Granger's muggle residence" _

There was silence for a minute but the four young adults burst,

"WHAT!"

"I can't have him in my house!"

"Me? Live with her? No way!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"We've been in bigger danger than this! But I still don't like it!"

"Why me?" asked Hermione calmly,

"Because you're the one who found him – also you live in a muggle home, where no one can find him, and you must not use magic – Miss Granger can, but Mr. Malfoy can't, speaking of which, Mr. Malfoy, your wand please," Draco reluctantly pulled out his wand,

"Goodbye," he muttered softly, stretching a shaking hand with his wand, Remus took it with a little trouble, Draco didn't want to let go.

"Miss Granger will see to your needs – nothing too luxurious mind you!" said Remus looking in Draco's direction, "You may go now," Hermione and Draco disapparated back to Hermione's house.

"Come on, Draco we have shopping to do," Hermione grabbed her car keys and purse. Draco stood still,

"You coming or do I have to pick your clothes myself?" Draco turned white and raced out the door, and into the car. Hermione followed him,

"You're in the wrong seat," said Hermione, "That's my seat,"

"I like this seat," said Draco, "It's got all kinds of buttons and a wheel, the seat moves too!"

"Careful! Don't break anything! That's the drivers seat, and I'm driving,"

"I want to drive!"

"You don't know how to!"

"Then teach me!"

"No, I'm not licensed to teach lessons!"

"So? You've broken nearly every Hogwarts rule!"

"That's not the point, get out!"

"Fine! can I sit here or it that the cat's seat?"

"You can sit there," said Hermione pointing to the passenger seat,"

"Thank you!" said Draco sitting in that seat. Hermione sat in her seat and put the keys in the ignition, (I don't know when automatic cars were invented so Hermione drives stick shift) checked her mirror and pushed in the clutch, shifted into reverse and put a little gas on and they backed out of the driveway, into the street. Hermione then shifted into first gear, then less then a few seconds later into second gear. Once she got onto the main road she shifted to third, (now before I give you all stick shift driving lessons out of boredom I'm going to skip to when they arrive at a store)

"Here we are!" said Hermione parking and putting the car in neutral. Draco was stunned; he was never in a car before,

"You can get out now," Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. He came out of his trance,

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Draco put a hand to his mouth and jumped out of the car,

"You fly a broom you can't get car sick!" Hermione whispered, then got out of the car,

Draco started running to the store,

"Don't run! You're in a parking lot! You could get – LOOK OUT!" Thankfully the driver saw Draco and stopped and let him cross the road, with Hermione on his tail.

"Bloody muggles," Draco muttered,

"Don't' say any magical terms, we are going into a facility full of them!"

"We are? "

"Yes, got a problem?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Inside the store,"

"Oh, right, I knew that, where's the door knob?"

"Step closer to the door," Draco walked a little closer and the door opened, he jumped back,

"It's and automatic door, come on before it closes,"

"Draco followed Hermione, he fully entered the store as Hermione got the cart, and Draco saw a restroom sign,

"Hey Granger? I'm going to use the facilities be back in 5"

"Fine, I'll look at the ad." Draco ran into the bathroom, soon he was finished.

"It's a war in there! Bloody toilets and sinks!"

"What? They should be like the ones in Hogwarts –"

"The toilets flush themselves! They attack you! They're EVIL!"

"Ah, they have automatic toilets huh? Well they have a camera inside them and they flush for you so you don't spread germs and if there isn't any weight or much of it on the toilet seat or if it feels less weight like you're getting off, it flushes. You must have moved."

"How can one use said things without moving? Another thing! IT watches you! Who knew inanimate objects could be perverts! The sinks turn on and off by them selves too! Is that another auto-metric thingy?"

"Automatic, and yes, there is a sensor below the tap and if it sees of feels your hand in turns on, if it senses you left if turns off."

"What is this mu- I mean World coming to!" Some muggles were staring at him,

"Draco, let's go before more people stare at us." Hermione said through her teeth,

"Ok," They took off, in the hygiene section, they found suitable men's shampoo, soap etc.

Then they had a field day in the men's clothes section:

"I can't wear this!"

"For goodness sakes! Just because it's not – er what you usually wear doesn't mean it's not comfy! Just put it on!" Hermione was shoving a pair of jeans, into Draco's arms.

"But!"  
"No buts! You have to blend in," Hermione whispered the last part,

"Fine, only because if I don't I'll be found!" Draco took the pile of clothes and went into the dressing room,

"Hermione, can I please use your – you know what- so this takes less time?"  
"No I didn't bring it with me,"

"WHAT! Why? What if there are killers or what ever type of criminals there are out there?"

"I know plenty of self defense- you should know,"

"That's good for 13 year olds that won't help for older weirdoes!"

"That's why I took Karate for 7 years,"

"Care- a- te? Huh?"

"It's a self defense class,"

"Oh,"

"You should really pay attention in mu- you know what I mean – studies,"

"I never took that class,"

"It was required!"

"I played hooky,"

"What?"

"You've never played hooky before?"

"No, I"

"It's so much fun!"

"So? Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, they all fit," Draco threw the clothes over the door, Hermione caught most of them, and put them in the cart,

"Let's go pay for these," They left the dressing rooms and headed towards check out.

"That will be Insert large UK Price here" said the clerk,

"WHAT! What about the 20 off deal?" Hermione complained

"That expired last week,"

"No! I read it right here! See?"

"Check that date,"

"What? NO! No, this can't be right I got it today! Let me talk to an associate!"

The clerk sighed and called a manager, soon she showed up,

"What's the problem?"

"Isn't there a 20 off deal this week! I got this ad today! What's going on!"

"This is last week's ad,"

"But I got it today! In the newspaper!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but that was last week,"

"But it was in today's paper! I checked!"

"You know what? Fine let her have it, there was some mistake, and we're sorry ma'am"

Hermione paid the clerk a now cheaper price and took the stuff home.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I'll try to update sooner!

Shelb


	5. Chapter 5 Damn Muggle Box!

A/N: Hey! I'm here again! YAY! Here is the new chapter you all asked for!

Disclaimer: You know what I mean…I don't own HP, Teletubbies, Barney, General Hospital or any other show I mention.

Chapter 5: Damn Muggle Box!

"How the hell does this work!" Hermione groaned, she was in the middle of grading a student's work online and she couldn't concentrate with her guest hanging around. She got up and headed towards the living room.

"What did you break? "

"I don't think I broke anything! You said this candy bar shaped thing makes this box work! It's not working!" Hermione rolled her eyes and took the remote from him and turned on the TV.

"These two buttons control how loud it is and these two switch channels, so you can browse and watch what you like. Have fun, now I have a student's assignment to grade." Hermione walked out of the room leaving Draco nothing to do but sit in a chair and flip through the channels.

"Holy crap!" He nearly fell out of his chair, when he got to a channel. He could not believe it, there were four creatures on the screen – he had never seen anything like it. There was a Purple tall creature with a triangle on his head singing 'Tinkle – winkle – tinky- winky' carrying a purse and a Green one wearing a hat that had black and white spots, and a yellow creature with an orange ball and a tiny read one riding a weird muggle device that you pushed with your feet. They talked in a weird language saying 'Eh – oh!' all the time! _Who are these muggles? They're mentally insane! _He continued watching it- insane muggles are funny.

Hermione noticed things were getting quiet. _Oh crap_ she thought, _He could be dead or something! _She got out of her chair and ran to the living room. Draco was staring at the TV, now the show that's on has a big purple dinosaur in it with lots of kid muggles singing and playing.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"These shows are insane but pretty good. See, first I was watching a show called Telebubbies, there is Dinky- Finky who is gay, and apparently has a bathroom problem- he keeps saying he has to tinkle- but he never does! Stitsy is the green one, who thinks he's a drum and apparently has a crush on BaBa, who is the yellow one and plays with a ball, and then Poop is the red one who rides this thing and is mentally insane! And all of them don't speak English! Quite entertaining though. Then the next show was about this purple dinosaur named Horney, and he sings songs and stuff to kids to teach them to be safe and minding their manners and stuff… What Muggles comes up with these ideas! They're good! Granger?" Hermione was rolling on the floor laughing so hard she's hugging her sides!

"Granger what has gotten into you?"

"…Malfoy… Those shows… Are Kid Shows!"

"Say what?"

"They are for little kids." Said Hermione regaining her composure " That first show is called Teletubbies, and Tinky- Winky is not gay- just gender confused, and Dipsy is not a drum, LaLa, -well you are right with her, and Po – NOT POOP, rides a scooter – which is the thingy that you see her riding. You are right about the language though, and the next show is called Barney,"

"Oh, well these shows don't seem like they're for kids…. Dinky- Finky is still gay…" Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Look, if you wanna watch something watch this," Hermione changed the channel to ABC where General Hospital was just starting.

"What's this,"

"It's a soap,"

"Ok… Granger, I think you're losing it, this is not a bathroom supply…"

"No, it's a Soap Opera, long story, just a long time ago… When women couldn't work, they cleaned the house and stuff, they were bored, and they had these shows and all the commercial breaks were for soap products for cleaning, see so it's a show women watch – and men too these days, it's al about drama, see you can tell what's gonna happen next, and every one is getting murdered or divorced, or married, or pregnant. All kinds of drama I think you'll like this."

"Ok… What ever," Hermione left Draco to watch the soap, within minutes Draco was really into it,

"NO SONNY DON'T DO THAT! HE'S GONNA TRY TO KILL YOU! IDIOT!"

"COURTNEY…. NO DON'T DIE! #Sniff# NOOOOOO!" Hermione really couldn't concentrate now, (I don't watch soaps, my parents do… and I over hear a lot of stuff in the shows – but my parents don't act like Draco – thank heavens)

"At least he was quiet watching those kid shows." She told herself, and trudged back to the living room.

"I think I'll put Comfy Couch on instead,"

"But… It was getting good – well ok, go ahead, it's over anyway… bloody cliffhangers…" Hermione left Draco to his kiddy shows then she looked at the clock, dinner… Great. She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, nothing. _Hermione, you were at a store today and you didn't get any FOOD? I'll just have to think of something else.'_

'Draco, there isn't any food in the kitchen, so what kind of food are you interested in? We could get pizza, or go to Olive Garden or something."

"What's pizza?"

"You don't know what pizza is? Have you ever eaten Italian?"

"All the time – but it's mainly pasta and salad."

"We're getting Pizza then, I'm calling Little Caesars," Hermione left the room, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

"I'd like to order 2 large Big and Greasy's and a 2 liter of Coke, please." (I LOVE little Caesars, I don't think they have any in London, but it's my fic and I want a little Caesars there – so don't bug me about it!) "Thank you, I'll be there in 20 minutes," Hermione hung up.

"Come on Draco, we have pizza to pick up."

"Do I have to ride in the car again?"

"Yes, I'm not going to leave you home alone when you still can't use any thing in here! Some of this stuff is expensive! Come on!"

"But I'll get sick again!"

"Oh for Pete's sake! You ride a bloody broom you can't get car -sick! Now come on!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him out side. Soon they picked up the order and went back into the house.

"Doesn't it smell good?" asked Hermione taking the boxes of pizza in,

"Yeah, this doesn't look appetizing though," said Draco carrying the coke.

"Don't worry it's better than it looks," said Hermione, she took the food to the living room, got some cups and poured some coke into each.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"A what?"

"On the TV, Pride and Prejudice is on in five minutes – perfect timing."

"I still don't know what a movie is!"

"A long show on TV,"

"Oh,"

"Try your first slice of Pizza," Hermione handed a glass of coke to him, flipped to the channel that the movie was going to be on.

"This is delicious!"

"Isn't it? It's my favorite food ever!"

"I think I'll have to agree with you there." Said Draco taking another slice.

"Have some coke with it."

"Ok…Hey, it's pretty good too…"

"Shh! The movie is starting,"

4 hours later… The movie was finally over, the pizza and coke was gone to the last crumb/drop and Draco and Hermione were stuffed.

"I love that movie," said Hermione, "I just love that Lizzie and Mr. Darcy hated each other, then they fell in love, so sweet."

"It was ok, a little long but ok."

"I can't eat another bite,"

"Well technically that's good, cause there isn't any more pizza,"

"Good point,"

"I call first shower," (both of them showered at night)

"No fair, I introduced you to pizza and –" she stood up regretting it "On second thought, you shower first, my stomach needs to settle – just don't take all the hot water."

"Ok," said Draco getting up. When he left she cleaned everything with her wand and read a book.

A/N: Like it? Review! If you review you get a cookie!

Shelb


End file.
